


A teacher's woe

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: As the five Bronze Saints storm Sanctuary, Camus awaits them in the Temple of Aquarius. And he grieves for what is inevitably going to happen. Grieves for his student Hyoga.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	A teacher's woe

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick idea I had one day and penned down. I don't dislike Camus, and I am happy to finally have a short but decent story about him. And while I don't really read many Camus stories, from what I can gather by the summaries, barely anyone, if anyone at all, has written something about this part of his story and character.   
> And I'd like to dedicate this little piece to wojtunia, Aquarian and huge Camus fan. ;) I wrote this story before I even got to know you - but I hope that you'll like it.

Camus stood outside his temple, his Cloth's headpiece tugged under his arm. His cloak flapped in the wind behind him.  
Even though the day was still warm and sunny, the air felt somber. The Aquarian's gaze was set in the direction of Aries, the start of the Twelve Houses. Tried to imagine what was going on down there.   
Of course, all of the nine Gold Saints present had been alerted by the Grandmaster that the fake Athena had announced her arrival for today. Orders were to let none of the renegade Bronze Saints pass through.  
And a few minutes, the Fire Clock had sprung to life. They were here.  
As was he.  
While Camus's face was perfectly calm, his expression cold even, inside him raged a storm of emotion. And no amount of trying to encase his heart in ice helped. The emotions went rampant inside him.  
How pathetic. Countless times had he told his students not to let emotions get the better of them, lest those cost them victory. Now, he couldn't even abide by his own teachings. But damn was it hard not to feel anything in this situation.  
'Hyoga…'  
The Aquarius Saint pictured his blonde student, heading up the stairs. Were they at Aries yet? What was Mu going to do? Would the Bronze Saints all make it past him?  
'Hyoga… you foolish boy.'  
Why had the Cygnus Saint decided to side with the fake Athena and her renegade Saints? Why had he joined this mad, suicidal storm on Sanctuary? Wasn't he aware that youngsters on the level of Bronze Saints had no chance of surviving this? True, Hyoga and the others had managed to defeat Silver Saints. After all, it wasn't just the Cloth making the Saint. But Gold Saints were on a whole different level than the Silvers.  
The Bronze Saints… were going to die.  
They might get past a few Gold Saints, with great luck. But sooner or later, they all were going to die, one after another. The Gold Saints were just too strong, each one of them a new, insurmountable wall. And even if the Bronze Saints managed to pull off the Seventh Sense, they were too inexperienced in it.  
Camus fought back the tears streaming into his eyes. For a moment, he felt even angry at Hyoga. They had already lost Isaac a few years ago. So why had Hyoga decided to go on this suicide mission, robbing Camus of his second student? Why must he cause the Aquarian so much pain?  
It was exactly because of something like this he had tried to harden Hyoga's heart. To protect that kind-hearted boy from hurting like this. Especially because a Saint's life was so dangerous and could be over any moment. He didn't want Hyoga to have to experience this pain whenever one of his comrades died.  
His thoughts wandered to the girl that was the cause of this mess they were in today. Saori Kido, who claimed to be Athena. Whom the Grandmaster had declared to be a fake, a pretender. And the one whom Hyoga had decided to follow into this.  
Mixed feelings rose inside him.  
For one, he was proud of his pupil for possessing enough determination to stick with the path he had chosen, even to the end. It was what he had tried to instill in Hyoga all the time. On the other hand…  
'Saori Kido…', he silently told the young woman he had never seen. 'You better be worth Hyoga risking his life. I won't forgive you if he dies for nothing.'  
To be honest, he wished that Saori was who she claimed she was. For Hyoga's sake. If the Cygnus Saint was going to die, it should at least be a proud, a warrior's death, for a worthy cause. Fighting at Athena's side and dying for her, just like every Saint had sworn to do. The best end a Saint could wish for.  
But still… losing two students hurt. It hurt so much more than the Aquarian was ever going to admit out loud. But that didn't change the fact. After Isaac's death, he had hoped to at least see Hyoga grow up to become a fine Saint, one to fight by Camus's side in the Holy War. Something the Aquarian had actually looked forward to. And while Hyoga had become a fine Saint… it apparently wasn't supposed to be that he lived to see the war against Hades.   
Camus fought back another tear. Spread out his Cosmos to keep track of the happenings. Thought of the icebergs and vast, white, cold expanses of Siberia, to calm himself down a bit. Even so, a last trace of both grief and pride lingered in his heart.  
And then he waited.


End file.
